


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末11

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 1





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末11

11.  
“骗我有趣吗？白岩瑠姫？不解释一下为什么会知道YsR的歌吗？”  
莲蓬头没有拧严，水滴砸在瓷砖上的声音在一片寂静中清晰可闻，甚至刺耳。  
“抱歉。”  
白岩低着头，刘海因为蒸汽而湿润，结成一绺一绺，挡住眼睛。慌乱中围上的浴衣，系带前端拖地，潦草地蔽体。  
“一直蒙在鼓里的是我吧！为什么好像我在欺负你一样？”  
“我都说抱歉了啊！”白岩被爆发的幼兽惊吓到，肩膀抽动，脸上的水不知道从哪里来的，他掀起浴衣的下摆抹了一把脸，将刘海撩上去，久保田看到他的鼻尖眼角都红了。  
“哭什么，好了，慢慢说。”

平成二十八年夏末。2016年8月1日。  
阳光明媚，惠风和顺。  
白岩走在一年级楼层里的时候，自心脏处传来的鼓点震动着耳膜，他本以为是无事发生的平凡一天，心跳快速大概是因为早晨多喝了一杯咖啡。  
当他推开教室门瞥到久保田的时候，差一点失聪。  
白岩在穿越到这个世界之后，给一年级的这个班带过一节课，对班里那位平头男生有点印象，上次刚好赶上这位Omega发情，白岩借了一枚抑制贴给他，平头男生道谢完抬起脸，白岩发现他倒是也眉清目秀，虽然没记住他是叫翔平还是翔太，但是对于他一个人一桌记忆深刻。  
久保田神不知鬼不觉地坐在了平头男生旁边，没有引起班里的轰动，平静如常，波澜不惊。看来和自己突然造访这个世界的原理一样。至于什么原理，他没找到答案。  
2019年一个不冷不热的日子，在YsR宣告解散的第二天，白岩回归了自由人的身份。就在第二天早晨睡醒时分，他看到头顶上方熟悉的天花板，吉他靠着床头，乐谱堆在桌上，阳光从拉开的窗帘缝隙中肆意倾斜而入，打出梯形的窗影。。  
是在家中自己的卧室里。他想起昨天已经彻底解约，今天不用去公司报到，可以睡到日上三竿。他抱着枕头夹住被子，刚准备回笼觉，就被自家老妈的声音吵醒。  
“るっちゃん，起床吃早餐了！”  
“不要催啦，好不容易得到悠长假期……”  
“在说什么胡话呢？开学第一天不要迟到！”  
“？”  
他下意识摸到手机，屏保显示：2016年4月28日。  
一个鲤鱼打挺，在床上绷直了身体。  
时间倒流回了在中央理美容专门学校的最后一个学年。

“大家好，我是三年级的白岩瑠姫，今天由我……”  
“Ruki！你在这里做什么！”  
“嗯？虽然我并不反感被直呼其名，但是这位同学，在学校这种场合还请对我使用敬语，另外，打断前辈讲话也是十分不礼貌的喔。你叫什么名字？”  
白岩认为自己很有必要确定一下目之所见的真实性，自己到底是偶然中的必然，还是必然中的偶然。

“哈？所以Ruki那时候不是在装傻？”  
白岩把自己裹在浴衣里，久保田又给他盖了一层被子，盖完才想到电风扇坏掉了，又是秋老虎的季节，让人热感冒就糟了，才给白岩擦干净身体，耐心听他说。  
洗到一半突然被人抓出来问话并不好受，白岩好想对着小朋友撒气，一想到“骗”了小朋友这么久，歉意吞食了怒意，于是可怜兮兮地乖乖回答着小朋友的问题。  
“嗯，但你好像误解了，以为我真的不认识你，我就……再者啊，”白岩湿漉漉的发梢扫在久保田的侧脸，“YsR解散意味着我和你天涯陌路，虽然留在通讯录里但也不会再有实质性的关系。Yuto，我是真的很愿意和你重新开始的，想听你认真告白，想认真给你回应，所以觉得这样子装下去也不错。”  
“继续。”  
“你的监督员是我向年级主任亲自请缨的，天台上吻你是发自内心的，和你做爱是心甘情愿的。说着不可以恋爱什么的，但貌似在你手里失败了，我没办法否认。”  
“如果若干年后，你再遇到这样的选择题，还会钻进牛角尖拒绝和我恋爱吗？”  
“……不会。”  
“嗯。”久保田得到了满意的答案，接着说：“好，下一个问题，关于Produce101Japan，关于JO1，关于大平祥生……”  
“停！前两个我不知道是什么，祥生是我在‘开学’那天认识的学弟。有什么问题吗？”  
啊，麻烦出在这里，信息不对等。久保田掩面，呼吸不畅得直咳嗽。  
“都说了少抽烟！”  
“Ruki，你听着，”久保田握住白岩细瘦的肩膀，让他直视自己，“在YsR解散的同年底，你会在Produce101Japan这个选秀比赛以第六名出道，本田很熟的那位川尻莲会获得第二名，出道团名叫JO1，大平祥生是你关系最好的团员。所以，如果我们去到2019年，你绝对会再一次实现偶像梦想，相信我。”  
“信你个大头鬼啊编得跟真的一样。”  
“我说，Ruki，”久保田跪直了身体，把白岩拥进怀中，“如果我们一起回到2019年，无论是YsR解散的第二天，还是JO1在韩国训练的时间，你还会发自内心也心甘情愿和我接吻和我做爱吗？”  
“会。”  
“无论面临怎样的前程，都不会和我分开对吗？”  
“对。”  
“我们去寻找回去的方法吧，毕竟在这个世界里，我只能开得起这么破的房间。”  
“好。”  
“对了，其实Ruki根本不用害怕在这个世界与人恋爱的证据成为日后黑料，因为无论什么照片都无法保存进磁卡。”  
“……”  
“一会儿我公主抱你回学校吧。”  
“滚！”

（待续）


End file.
